elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
List of elevator filmers in the world
This is a list of all elevator filmers in the YouTube Elevator Community from around the world. All of the username you copy and search it to visit their channel. Australia New South Wales State of Australia '' *Alex Stanton *Joshua Crook/crookj21 *Jaymie Treadwell *Oz Elevatorman *Bryan R South Australia ''State of Australia '' *austelevators (Samuel Hill) Victoria ''State of Australia *OZ Elevators Bangladesh Dhaka Capital Region of Bangladesh *Papia Sultana Belgium Brussels Capital Region of Belgium '' *imaginox9 Bosnia and Herzegovina Unknown * Matt Flaten Bulgaria Sofia ''Province of Bulgaria *BulgarianLifts **Elevators in Bulgaria Canada British Columbia Province of Canada *ElevatorsAwesome *elevatorfan559 *Kira1106 *TheElevatorGuy87 * Tepedelen67 *UpLift Vancouver (formally elevatorman191) * Vancity Elevators *VancouversLocalNerd Ontario Province of Canada *gooperone *ONElevators (formerly DieselducyCanada) *osterman9439 *yarsofpupae *Cober6711 *jtelev *Jeromee Porter Quebec Province of Canada *MysticMTL * The Montréal Elevator Channel (formelly edou5000) New Brunswick Province of Canada *mrfoxboy Newfoundland and Labrador Province of Canada *MrVideodude709 (Jarod Hickey) Unknown *BigElevatorDude707 *É. M.C.N. *elevatortraction *myotismon767 Chile Coquimbo Region and Santiago de Chile Regions of Chile *crazyliftlady.Chile Democratic Republic of the Congo North Kivu province of the Democratic Republic of the Congo '' *North KirvuElevators Denmark Region Hovedstaden ''Region of Denmark *ATITANIC1992 Finland Finland Proper Region of Finland *Finnish Liftours *Mikey84 Uusimaa Region of Finland *Elevators N' Escalators *kaakkuri86 *Windeelv20Now known as FinnishLiftFilmer1993. France Brittany Region of France *lloyd999ify Poitou-Charentes Region of France * Ascenseur Max Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur Region of France *Fabien Pitorre Rhône-Alpes Region of France *The French Elevator Channel Germany Berlin City state of Germany *Windhund27 *Klingl3r Hamburg City state of Germany * PostTower (since 2014, before from North Rhine-Westphalia) * Old Lifts Modern Lifts North Rhine-Westphalia State of Germany '' *G&M Lifts *Lucky Bulb *Verschiedene Zug- und Aufzugsvideos ''(formerly known as Schindler7000) *Sven Schmitz Unknown *ELEVATORMUSEUM *FynnLasseKiel *OldElevNew * TheElevatorfreak97 *PPGCSuicide Greece Central Greece Region of Greece * MissSnoopy862 (now'' tomasxouliaras) Unknown *ConoTube Greenland Sermersooq ''municipality of Greenland *Søren Hvilsom Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China *ChickenNg18 *cbtf3student *GeorgeMak23081993 *hauszeching0408 *HKBFC 香港機研頻道 *hz6761 *SimonChau1993 *TTElev *verylike1 *Vincent561967 *Like it at most Hungary Unknown *striatogatto Iceland Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Suður and/or Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Norður Constituencies of Iceland, all of these users bellow are from a city known as Reykjavík, Reykjavík is in both Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Suður and Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Norður. *Arnar snn *Miss Christina *kennyo21361 Indonesia Bali Province of Indonesia *IDLift3000 (formerly SchindlerLift1874) West Java Banten Province of Indonesia *Dion Daniel Jakarta Capital Region of Indonesia *Amadeoz Amigos Entertainment Production (formerly Kevin Amadeo) *Amarvasandani *AudioAnimatronic1874 Elevators *HeinsInLifts IndonesianGuy *Muhammad Haykal Haykal *JC95 Lifts Productions *JS98 Production/Jimmy Santoso *Jeremia Pakpahan *Orisa Pradito *Otis ElevatorI Productions *Rafi Daniswara *Rainer Benedict *Ray Krislianggi *Satrio Nareswara Wrihatnolo/amrsatrio *Singgih Kurniawan *Sumosoftinc *TG97Elevators *TheKentaro Light *Yeni ApriliaAlso known by his real name Zidane Hamad. **OtisLift1974 Yogyakarta Province of Indonesia *Fdhil Kuk Central Java Province of Indonesia *Brian Prahasto East Java Province of Indonesia Surabaya Capital of East Java *aamanullang *Dimas Erda WM *Eiffel Valentino *Reza Tanaka *Wildanaditya Wildanaditya *harsya javier South Sulawesi Province of Indonesia *Fadil Elevator's Israel Central District District of Israel *Noam Zehavi *ISRAVATORS by Roybar Tel Aviv District District of Israel *elevatorman812(formerly KOYOelevatorfan) *itzik200 *Maalit72 Italy Naples Comune of Italy * Elevators from Italy By Kevin Salerno Unknown * De Amicis Luigi Japan Unknown *1998Sazanami *anime2092 *Another425 *Another437 *Asuna324 *bullettrainn700 *chima0523 (momonjirou erikawa) *E231joban *elegolico (elegolico@無期限活動休止中) *elevatorboy1000 *eleveboy0809 *ERITETSU MOVIE CHANNEL *Kanagawa2002 *keikyuline *Kinopiko1995 *K8reshiram (ElevChannel By Reshiram743) *Lausanne5874 (MARINE's MV Theater) *mohito2012 *Motoki のエレベーター動画館 *MrTakasaka *night0224 (Romy's MOVIE WORLD) *nobutyannnobu (Akb1831) *pochichiaki *ryu0183 (north eagle) *StoneGod *TheTakasakaelevator *tsubame0800k *tomueki *shoujirow *soudayou2525 *unohiroaki333 *uwakuse *WhiteCamome 885-SM6 *yosshiydsno1 *yuzuremo0903 (TACHIKAWA-M922) *エレドラ6200 TM (Eledora 6200 TM) *ポケモン・鉄道マニア (Pokemon tetsudō mania) Macau Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China *Spyridon Kakouris Malaysia Penang State of Malaysia *klvncw Kuala Lumpur 1 of 3 Federal Territories of Malaysia *MrElevatorKing Pahang State of Malaysia *wenkernelevator45 Negeri Sembilan State of Malaysia *UnnamedExtraIsBack *smexduck123Currently known as OtisElevatorGuy1. Selangor State of Malaysia *Edmund Liew Kelantan State of Malaysia *Star Asia Elevator Malta Sliema town in Malta *Fabien Pitorre Mexico Quintana Roo State of Mexico *gbscms Mexico City (Mexican Federal District) Federial Region of Mexico *GoatHerderEd Netherlands North Brabant Province of The Netherlands *Elevators Online (formerly DutchElevatorChannel) North Holland Province of The Netherlands *ricohallo22 *DjFadeout *Hans v Lunsen. Overijssel Province of The Netherlands *dykodesigns2yt Emmen Province of The Netherlands *hollevators dutch elevators Limburg Province of The Netherlands *ElevatorStars - New Zealand Wellington Region of New Zealand *Alex Ellis (The ALEX ELLIS Channel) *WaygoodOtis Taupo Region of New Zealand * The NZ LIFT CHANNEL Christchurch Region of New Zealand * Lambda Lifts NZ Norway Nordland County of Norway *Daniel Sivertsen *Heisteknikk Unknown *123Truls123 *TheEcoDiscComeBack *dngunder Philippines Manila Capital city of the Philippines *Joseph Paul Odulio Poland Greater Poland Voivodeship Voivodeship of Poland *97Office Masovian Voivodeship Voivodeship of Poland *Komunikacja Windowa *MariuszPamNow known as MPXD Studio. *Autumn81702 *Warszawskie windy Łódź Voivodeship Voivodeship of Poland *Dwa Dwa TV *MariuszPam Unknown *wolski603 Republic of the Congo Cuvette-Ouest Department of the Republic of the Congo *Elevaotorfan455667 Republic of China Taipei City Capital Region of the Republic of China *Pietro Pecco Russia Moscow Federal City of Russia *RussianElevatorFilmer2000 Unknown *444666qaz *Андрей Георгиеш *Тим Новицкий *Павел Костюхин *DAViDiKp1 *Liftmeh *MihasAlpha Serbia Vojvodina Autonomous province of Serbia * Elevators in Serbia Singapore This country is also a city. *airulqaiz *Alexander Yap *Arif Nasrul *ArifN1424 *Christopher Thian *circleline28 ( elevator Videos discontinued in 2015) *ElevatorFanSpartan *ghg749 *justinpeng1998/Shaun Kong *Justin Wang *kentan1304 *mailerdiablo *MistaSGW *Mitch Soh *Ralph Oii (now stormblade123hsm) *thespeedhacker00 Slovakia Unknown *richieselevators South Korea Seoul Special city and Capital city of South Korea. *Leeporta *plc6463 *이동우 *조민상 *소형완 Unknown *RhapsoDJ *T3-GL *Winverlog Youtube *Windows 10 Spain Andalucía Autonomous community of Spain *beltransgful Catalonia Autonomous community of Spain *Alvaro Garcia *Marko Martinez Basque Country Autonomous community of Spain * Vasconium Sweden Gävleborg County of Sweden *hissen12 Norrbotten County of Sweden *MindusMOD109 Scania County of Sweden *hisstrollet Stockholm County County of Sweden *RailCarADDE * MrTrainFrog Switzerland Vaud Canton of Switzerland '' *TDSS3697 Ticino ''Canton of Switzerland '' *Misha Gianoli Unknown *251Aloha *macinthosh13579 (Manuel Ammann) * BxD97 Thailand Bangkok ''Capital Region of Thailand *Bally Elevator *Bangkok and Chonburi Hi-Rise Elevators (Formerly Tititham Narak High Rise) *MelvinMan10 *Nicky Wedemeyer *NingSama1vs100 (Elevanian Queste by NingSama) *Supakard *Tamovie1975 *Vicharn Sae-tang *Watsitthorn *อภิมุข สุขจิตธรรม Chonburi province of Thailand * Bangkok and Chonburi Hi-Rise Elevators (Formerly Tititham Narak High Rise) Udon Thani province of Thailand *worapot25 (iBallUD Channel) *Khup Khup Phuket province of Thailand *Elevator of Pon Saraburi province of Thailand * วรกานต์ ปิ่นทอง Songkhla province of Thailand * Star Asia Elevator Turkey Istanbul Province of Turkey *Turkish Elevators United Kingdom British Virgin Islands Overseas'' Territory of the United Kingdom'' *rocheso England Country The United Kingdom's subdivisions of England,Scotland,Wales and Northern Ireland are countries in the same sense as States in the United States,Provinces in Canada ect. but are not Sovereign States. . of the United Kingdom *benobve * callow5 *elevatorlover123 *elevatorman765 *faberoony90 * funcik1 *George Pake * HN02 *Jimwoodward1212 *Joshua Leuty *JoshuaTheMacUser *KoneliftmanUK *Kone MiniSpace *konemseries12 *leethomas84 * LIFT Channel *Liftdragonuk *liftfan3 * Love Lifts *mrmattandmrchayElevator mechanics *realxpainxtheory *schindlerteejay94 *Tom's Lift and Escalator Channel Isle of Man Crown Dependency the United Kingdom *Joes LiftChannel Northern Ireland Country The United Kingdom's subdivisions of England,Scotland,Wales and Northern Ireland are countries in the same sense as States in the United States,Provinces in Canada ect. but are not Sovereign States. of the United Kingdom *nathanandrews100 *nirtrainman *PINKHORSEY Productions *jonmontrainman Scotland Country The United Kingdom's subdivisions of England,Scotland,Wales and Northern Ireland are countries in the same sense as States in the United States,Provinces in Canada ect. but are not Sovereign States. of the United Kingdom *Anjasomc *ElevatorsInScotland Wales Country The United Kingdom's subdivisions of England,Scotland,Wales and Northern Ireland are countries in the same sense as States in the United States,Provinces in Canada ect. but are not Sovereign States. of the United Kingdom *coolsputnik United States Arizona State of the United States *azcade101 *elevatorgeek762 *PinkJazzX *stevethemeave45 Arkansas State of the United States *neaelevator California State of the United States *alpaljl *appledude1221 *Benjevator *ElevatorNut13 *FujitecElevator *JonathanElevator29 *Multielevatorman *NationalElevator *Nick0222212 (ElevNick0222212) *Traction151 *upanddownadventures *vief86mo *WestCoast Elevators *ElevatingSoCal *Jowevator 3219 Connecticut State of the United States *airplanegod *NewEnglandElevators (formerly cartoonyboy) *jaemre288 Colorado State of the United States *87Kefka (Colin Comer) *Elevator Central Hub *kc0eks *MMTfan1 *NEXPAR *PiccioneR1 Delaware State of the United States *ilovelife4510 Florida State of the United States *cannycart *O Town Elevators *TazWorld *tjs468 Georgia State of the United States *ems318 *musicfreakcc Guam Territory of the United States *VSBrownBoy Hawaii State of the United States *John Petit ('' Illinois ''State of the United States *Airtranlover *TheElevatorPlanet *Theodore Pfeffer Maryland State of the United States *JoshCraver9000 *ElevatorMan5482 Massachusetts State of the United States *[[balarick|balarick (Sam Sitar)]] *ElevatingBoston *elevatorsonly *georgef551 Michigan State of the United States *TrueWolverine87 *Techfreak415 *Kyle Dick Minnesota State of the United States *Elevator5519 *mschafe132 *mz5879 *Northland Elevators *pokemonelevator Mississippi State of the United States *Brock's Sketchbook Missouri State of the United States *TheElevatorChannel Nebraska State of the United States *Star City Elevators *Vator' Hunters *Ethan B Elevators *TheBenOyler *ElevatorsOfNebraska * Shihtzu Fan New Jersey State of the United States *ChrisiPodHelp101 *dea41396returns *ih8thyssenkrupp New Hampshire State of the United States * KONEelevatorman111 * lirrvids New Mexico State of the United States *ArtiePenguin1 New York State of the United States *CVE9120 (formerly suzzex) *ih8escalators *jimster586 *SchindlerHaughton *fantech0104 *suejoshappy *tjs468 * NewYorkElevator North Carolina State of the United States *ElevatingPirate *Riley ElevatorFan *TJElevatorfan North Dakota State of the United States *mspairport man Oregon State of the United States *Cherry City Elevators *Crazyboy72375 *Elevating_Oregon_since_2015 *Andeson *Massimo Greco *ElevExplorings by RileyElevators *Michael Vecsio Ohio State of the United States *2001scoop *elevatorclay *ElevatorMan85 *Escandelev *OtisElevatorFan *starbond6 Pennsylvania State of the United States *owenhinton *Elevator3322 *elevatorfan3344 (now PAelevators) *patricknedz *elevatorgolfer2 Puerto Rico Territory of the United States *arthurkrug South Carolina State of the United States *crapper1 *ElevatorFan73 *elevatorgeek88 (now TheElevatorGeek) *escalatorgeek881 *TheElevator&AlarmGeek Rhode Island State of the United States *Schindler Elevators Tennessee State of the United States *Bluff City Elevators , Memphis Texas State of the United States *alexmcferren * AmericanLifts * anthony020501 * Briceno2003 * CaptainElevator42189 *elevatordude3308 *gluse *hcp051000 *JimLiElevators *xducy * ttngidoc Vermont State of the United States *JonnyD4667 *Greg Besso *jaemre288 Virginia State of the United States *22408aaron *Appalachian ElevatorsOriginaly from Southington, Connecticut, and formerly known as shsav2012. *DieselDucy *HiFiAndElevators22 *TheLilRubix1 *thewildeeper Washington *pnwelevator Washington D.C (District of Columbia) Federal Region of the United States *elevatorman138 Wisconsin State of the United States *bearlovesox *FGelevatorsReturns (aka. MKE Aviation And Elevators) *lormarina *tmittel54476 Unknown *Baytrail *danbel899 *elevatorgeek1234 *Thenewvideos6 Vietnam Hanoi Capital city of Vietnam *Alex Schiavone *SmileHay 1504 *BP03 Elevators Dormant/Former elevator filmers These are the former elevator filmers who have stopped filming elevators and have retired from the YouTube Elevator Community. Some of their channels have closed down or have become delinquent; others have kept their channels open and continue to upload non-elevator related videos. See also *List of YouTube users who filmed Skyscrapersim videos Notes Category:Lists